


Selfishly I'm

by cimberelly



Series: Accidental Happily (Ever After) [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, cop!aomine, maybe connected to the other thing, model!kise, more like KiAo for this installment, though apparently he's part of the special assault team or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:29:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cimberelly/pseuds/cimberelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryouta can be pretty selfish when it comes to Daiki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfishly I'm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeautifulThief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulThief/gifts).



> Another thing for Cassie/BeautifulThief. This is kind of late and...kinda lewd, haha. 'Hope she doesn't mind too much. ;)
> 
> Contains sorta kinda smut or rather the beginnings of it and sorta kinda KiAo. I obviously need practice in these two themes...

When Ryouta woke up, it was bright outside and he was feeling very warm and comfortable. For a moment, he had no idea where he was and what day it happened to be. All he knew was that there was no where he really, absolutely had to be and the thought made him smile, especially when he felt the arm around him shift and tighten. He hummed as soft lips kissed against his nape and along his shoulder though he had to huff out a soft laugh when those lips got more aggressive and revealed teeth.

“Daiki,” the name came out in a playful whine, “didn’t you give me enough hickies last night?”

He was whining but he didn’t move away, even reached up to tangle fingers gently into short, dark hair to get more kisses. His lips got bitten and sucked on but he didn’t really mind it all that much no matter how much he complained.

“You also gave me some,” was the reply he got, spoken in that deep, drawling voice that always made him writhe and squirm in the best of ways, “It was only fair.”

“The keyword is ‘some’.” Ryouta said with a cheeky smile as he finally turned over to face the person who shared his bed.  

Daiki looked unimpressed as usual though there was a bit of a lazy smile on his face. The smile was a sign that Daiki wasn’t upset at all with his own little hickies, the ones that now marked him along his jaw, throat and chest courtesy of a very eager Ryouta. He snorted when he caught Ryouta smugly admiring his handiwork.

“I still have to go in later this afternoon to check in with my superiors, you know.” Daiki told Ryouta even as he tugged him closer again like he had all the time in the world. A hand smoothed down Ryouta’s back to end up at a plump buttcheek which he promptly squeezed when Ryouta let out a tickled giggle. “What’re they gonna say if they see me with these hickies on my neck, huh?”

Ryouta sighed and rolled his eyes before shifting closer and over Daiki as he obligingly settled on his back on the bed again. It was still early, a few hours from noon. Daiki had just come home last night and already he was talking about work and leaving him again. Granted, it was just for a few hours but Daiki had been away for weeks on a special assignment. Surely, Daiki understood the sudden bout of possessiveness though he was being a bit of a jerk as usual.

“They’re just going to have to deal.” Ryouta said after settling over Daiki, fixing him with a bit of a stern, serious look though it was hard. Daiki’s hands had found his ass and well, he wasn’t exactly wearing anything over them. Those hands are being very distracting. “You’re mine when you’re off duty.”

Another smile curled up one side of Daiki’s lips and Ryouta could never resist that smile though Daiki was probably laughing at him a little.  Ryouta bent down to taste it.

“I love it when you’re all hot and possessive.” Daiki rumbled between more kisses that were gradually growing hotter and harder.  Daiki’s hands tightened on Ryouta’s flesh in a grip that Ryouta was pretty sure would bruise but he didn’t care. He could take it and he knew Daiki knew that too.

Ryouta loved to take it slow in the mornings when Daiki was home, loved to wake up in his arms and melt into loving and gentle couplings that left him sated and breathless. The nights when Daiki came back to him were usually frantic and needy,  a time to take and be taken, to renew bonds because Daiki was home and the yearning had been too great.  But this morning was different somehow. Maybe he was still hungry for Daiki and he needed and craved even more of him than usual.

Maybe it began with the first bite on Daiki’s throat. Usually, it was so hard to leave marks on him but Ryouta had been determined to leave them. Now Daiki was marked and maybe it drove him a bit crazy to see them on his skin. And then the jerk talked about leaving him again and oh, he was not having that. Not now.

The hard, devouring kisses weren’t just for Daiki’s lips. They moved down that marked throat and over those gorgeous pecs, down those luscious abs and finally, that hard cock and those heavy balls. Ryouta hardly recalled how he had gotten low on the bed between Daiki’s powerful thighs. He looked up and watched Daiki as he grabbed hard onto the sheets and pillows and watched him intently, hungrily as he took him in deep.

It was hard when Daiki was away for his risky, dangerous job and it was even harder to let him go when it was uncertain if he would even come back alive and so Ryouta was going to take what he could get of him when he can. 


End file.
